hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Kitty and Friends
Hello Kitty and Friends is a Hello Kitty anime series aired on TV Tokyo in Japan, and CBS in the United States in 1991. It also ran in reruns on Toon Disney. On the show, Kitty is a little girl living with her mother, father, and twin sister Mimmy, who is identical to Kitty but has different colored clothes and wears her bow under the opposite ear. 13 episodes were produced, using animation produced as early as 1989. Characters *Hello Kitty *Pekkle *Keroppi *Pochacco *Patty & Jimmy Episodes See the Hello Kitty and Friends Episodes category #Cinderella (1989) #Snow White (1993) #The Circus Comes to Town (1992) #The Day the Big Clock Stopped (1992) #Alice in Wonderland (1993) #Heidi (1993) #The Dream Thief (1992) #The Wonderful Sisters (1992) #The Sleeping Princess (1991) #The Prince in His Dream Castle (1992) #Santa's Missing Hat (1992) #Mom Loves Me After All (1992) #The Magic Apple (1992) DVD Contents Fairy Tale Fantasy (Vol. 1) * Hello Kitty in "Cinderella" * Hello Kitty in "Snow White" * Pekkle in "The Adventures of Sinbad" * Keroppi in "Robin Hood" Summer of Fun (Vol. 2) * Hello Kitty in "The Circus Comes to Town" * Hello Kitty in "The Day the Big Clock Stopped" * Keroppi in "Let's Play Baseball" * Pekkle in "The Great Swimming Race" * Patty & Jimmy in "You're a Superstar" Timeless Tales (Vol. 3) * Hello Kitty in "Alice in Wonderland" * Hello Kitty in "Heidi" * Pekkle in "Aladdin and His Magic Lamp" * Keroppi in "The Adventures of Gulliver" Let's Be Friends (Vol. 4) *Hello Kitty in "The Dream Thief" *Hello Kitty in "The Wonderful Sisters" *Keroppi in "Let's Be Friends" *Keroppi in "The Big Adventure" *Pochacco in "Exciting Birthday" Princess Dreams (Vol. 5) *Hello Kitty in "The Sleeping Princess" *Hello Kitty in "The Prince in His Dream Castle" *Keroppi in "The Adventures of the Coward Prince" *Keroppi in "The Frog's Secret House" Holiday Magic (Vol. 6) * Hello Kitty in "Santa's Missing Hat" * Hello Kitty in "Mom Loves Me After All" * Keroppi in "The Christmas Eve Gift" * "Santa & His Reindeer Kuppi" * Keroppi in "Our Treasure" * Pekkle in "Find the Secret Treasure" Basket of Fun (Vol. 7) * Hello Kitty in "The Wonderful Sisters" * Hello Kitty in "The Circus Comes to Town" * Hello Kitty in "Alice in Wonderland" * Hello Kitty in "Snow White" * Keroppi in "The Big Adventure" Holiday Fun (Bonus) * Hello Kitty in "The Magic Apple" * Keroppi in "Find the Pink Mushroom" * Pochacco in "The Excitement at the Carrot Patch" Gallery Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends FairyTaleFantasy-Vol1 DVD-cover.jpg|Fairy Tale Fantasy (Vol. 1) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends SummerOfFun-Vol2 DVD-cover.jpg|Summer of Fun (Vol. 2) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends TimelessTales-Vol3 DVD-cover.jpg|Timeless Tales (Vol. 3) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends LetsBeFriends-Vol4 DVD-cover.jpg|Let's Be Friends (Vol. 4) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends PrincessDreams-Vol5 DVD-cover.jpg|Princess Dreams (Vol. 5) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends HolidayMagic-Vol6 DVD-cover.jpg|Holiday Magic (Vol. 6) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends BasketOfFun-Vol7 DVD-cover.jpg|Basket of Fun (Vol. 7) DVD Sanrio Television HelloKittyAndFriends Holiday-Fun-Bonus DVD-cover.jpg|Holiday Fun (Bonus) DVD TV/Movie Stills Hello Kitty and Friends.jpg|Hello Kitty and Friends Intro Sources *Hello Kitty and Friends (TV series) at Wikipedia *Hello Kitty and Friends: Fairy Tale Fantasy (Vol. 1) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Fairy Tale Fantasy (Vol. 1) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Summer of Fun (Vol. 2) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Summer of Fun (Vol. 2) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Timeless Tales (Vol. 3) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Timeless Tales (Vol. 3) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Let's Be Friends (Vol. 4) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Let's Be Friends (Vol. 4) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Princess Dreams (Vol. 5) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Princess Dreams (Vol. 5) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Holiday Magic (Vol. 6) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Holiday Magic (Vol. 6) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Basket of Fun (Vol. 7) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Basket of Fun (Vol. 7) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Holiday Fun (Bonus) on Amazon.com *Hello Kitty and Friends: Holiday Fun (Bonus) on CD Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends: Collector's Edition on Amazon.com Category:Television